Christine
by YourTypicalDyke
Summary: There is a new teacher at Hogwarts! Her name is Christine and she is catching the eye of one of her fellow Professors. T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Okay I hope you like it. Oh and this is for the whole story; when ever there's a ~*~ and italicized text that means it's a memory/flashback. Okay I don't own anything. It's all Jo's. Please review! Sorry if there are a grammatical errors! REPOST!

It had been eighteen years since Christine Lewis had stepped onto platform nine and three quarters. It was unusual knowing she wasn't going to be living in her snug dormitory with all her friends. But in Professor Flitwick's office, filling his position as Charms Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House since she was the only Hufflepuff to come back and teach since Professor Sprout. She was quite shocked when she received a letter for Minerva asking to fill the Charms position. She loved Charms and got top marks on her N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S. It was the one of the two top marks she got on her exams. Herbology was her other passion. But she knew that position was already filled by a great man. Mr. Neville Longbottom stood in that position as Herbology Professor and Head of Gryffindor House.

Christine had only met him once before at the ten year anniversary of 'The End.' It was for all the people that stayed behind to help in the fight. She had only been a 2nd year but stayed behind and helped the injured. She didn't think it was a big deal but she received an invitation from Molly Weasley saying that she was holding a party at her home for all who had been in the last fight. Anyway, the way Christine had met Neville was as unusual as her stepping onto the Hogwarts Express again and walking to an empty compartment and settling down.

_She was walking in the Weasley's garden admiring the gnomes running after the mice when a little girl came stumbling onto the ground right at her feet. The little girl started to cry and Christine panicked and picked the girl up and started rocking her back and forth and hishing the little girl. The little girl's cries faded. Christine looked around looking for the mother of the girl when she heard a man's voice._

"_Alice! ALICE! Where are you Alice!" And then out of no where came a frightened looking man. He looked over at Christine and all of the fear rushed out of his face. "Alice." The man said with relief in his voice._

"_Sir?" Christine asked confused. The man froze._

"_Oh. I'm sorry Miss. Alice is the little girl in your arms who is in a lot of trouble." The man said. Alice giggled hiding her face in the crock of Christine's neck. The man approached the pair and stopped a foot away from them. He looked quite familiar to Christine. She thought she had seen his face in the Prophet. She couldn't stop staring at him. "My I?" he asked snapping her out of the trance. She quickly passed the still giggling Alice over to the man. "I'm Neville by the way. Neville Longbottom. And this is my daughter Alice."_

"_Oh. OH!" Christine said sticking out her hand. Neville took it and shook it firmly. "I-I-I'm Christine. Christine Lewis. It's an honor meeting you Mr. Longbottom." _

"_Please call me Neville. And it's a pleasure meeting you Miss Lewis. Or should I call you Christine?" Neville asked smiling._

"_My friends call me Chris."_

"_Well Chris, I'm sorry about Alice. I let her down and off she went. Thank you for finding her."_

"_Well to be honest, she found me. She stumbled right to my feet. Which reminds me, can you hold her out for me?" _

"_Why?"_

"_Her knees are scraped." She said pointing at Alice's knees which had little droplets of blood. Christine wiped out her wand and pointed the wand at Alice's knees._

"_Wait! Do you know what you're doing? She's only two" Neville said holding up his hand._

"_Of course I do! I work at the medical practice in Hogsmead."_

"_Oh. Then you may go on... Chris." Neville looked at Christine and caught her eye. He gave her a sheepish smile. She returned the smile, happy the light from the party was on her back and her face. Then she focused on Alice's knee and waved her wand and the scrapes vanished. Alice giggled in response._

"_Well I guess that tickles." Neville said turning Alice around in his arms. "Your so lucky Christine was here to fix you up." He poked Alice's nose and threw her in the air. "Thank you again Christine."_

"_No need to thank me, it's my job. I bet your wife can do the same." She said smiling. But it soon faded at the look in Neville's eyes. "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't have a wife." he said sadly._

"_Oh... I'm sorry... But then how did you get..." Christine couldn't finish. She just slowly pointed to Alice. Christine let her eyes fall to felling awkward about asking. Neville let out a small laugh and she looked up._

"_First time." he said laughing._

"_What?" she asked confused._

"_It was my first time with my first girlfriend. But then I saw her one day with some guy and we broke up. But nine months later there was a knock at the door. It was her. I thought she was there to apologize because she had something in her arms. I thought it was a present like cloths or a new plant... but instead... it was a baby girl. She gave her to me and disapparated. And I haven't seen her since."_

"_I'm sorry about that Neville. But how do you know you're the father?" she asked skeptically._

"_She looks exactly like my mother as a baby. He reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He took a stack of paper out of it and sorted through it. He came to a piece and turned it around and showed it to Christine. It was a picture of what seemed to be little Alice. "This is my mother Alice. She looked so much like her I had to name her after mum. Plus she's clumsy... like me." Christine let out a low chuckle. _

"_You weren't that clumsy in school. I'd only seen you fall a few dozen times." she said still chuckling._

"_School? You went to Hogwarts?" _

"_Of course I did. Why else would I be here?"_

"_Oh right." Neville said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well what house were you in because I don't remember to be honest."_

"_Don't worry you won't have. I was a second year the year of your seventh and I was in Hufflepuff. And I just saw you around the school. And some times you were falling." She said smiling. Alice was starting to fidget and wine in Neville's arms. Neville put her down but held on to one of her hands._

"_Oh well then I guess you sort of already knew me."_

"_Not really. See I didn't know it was you. I called you the falling boy until someone said it was you. And I never really got a look at your face."_

"_Aaah. Well I'm happy I get to meet you now." Neville pause and looked at Christine. She watched his eyes move up and down her a few time before he made it to her eyes. He then looked at them. They were speckled green and gray. He couldn't help but stare at them. "You know you have really beaut–"_

"_Hey Neville!" came a voice from behind Christine. But it was not just anybody's voice. It was Harry Potter followed by his pregnant wife Ginny, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley who was holding a newborn and three small children walking towards the trio. Of the children there were two boys and a girl. One of the boys who looked to be three had a mass of messy red hair and crystal blue eyes. The other boy who looked to be Alice's age seemed to be a pint sized version of Harry just with freckles covering his face. The girl was around the same age as the little Harry and had fluffy red hair and caramel colored eyes. The three children were running towards Neville but stopped when Christine turned around. The four parents stopped as well. "Umm sorry Neville were we interrupting something?" Harry asked sounding embarrassed. _

"_No–" Neville started but Christine cut in._

"_No I'm sorry. I'm Christine Lewis. Neville's daughter stumbled upon me and then Neville came and found her. We were just talking."_

"_Well it wonderful meeting you Christine. I'm Her–"_

"_Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley and Harry and Ginny Potter. And I'm guessing these are your kids." Christine said pointing to the children now running with Alice._

"_Yes." Hermione said taken aback. "The boys are James and Albus, they're Harry and Ginny's. And the little girl is our Rose. And this little bundle in my arms is our new son Hugo" she said smiling at Ron._

"_Well they're adorable. And I assume they know Alice."_

"_Oh yes!" Ginny said. "There have been MANY play dates between the four of them. And soon they will be six to watch. Do you have any of your own?"_

"_Oh no! I don't even have a boyfriend! But I wish to have some one day."_

"_If you don't mind me asking... how old are you Christine?" Ginny asked._

"_I'm 22."_

"_Really? Wouldn't you have been a little young to have stayed behind in the battle." Ron asked._

"_Well I was." Christine said sheepishly. "But being fast on your feet never hurt. When Minerva was moving the younger students I made a break for the Great Hall half way back to the common rooms. No one saw me." She took a breath and looked at the shocked faces of the four. "Oh God! Don't think I was in amongst the fighting! I helped the wounded. I'm very good with Charms. Even as a kid."_

"_Well thank you for doing that." Harry said walking over to Christine and shook her hand._

"_You're welcome." She replied. Then her wand began to glow in her pocket. She took it out and waved it in air. Then a ghostly looking man came out of the wand. He spoke._

"_Chris, I'm sorry but we need you back here. Helen has taken a turn for the worse. We need you as soon as possible. Sorry again." Then the man disappeared._

"_DAMN IT!" Christine yelled. "She was doing so well! FUCKING Cruciatus Curse!" She looked up and saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville's faces looking at her cautiously. "I'm sorry..." She was only look at Neville when she apologized. "We found Helen at the edge of forest right before the Charm around Hogwarts starts. She was all bloody and screaming. I'm sorry I have to leave in such a huff. Ron please tell your mother that the party was wonderful and that I wished I could have stayed for some of her cake."_

"_I will." Ron said. Christine then turned around and started walking towards the woods._

"_Chris!" Neville said. She turned around._

"_Yes?" she asked anxiously. Neville run over to her and stuck out his hand._

"_Thanks again for fixing up Alice. And I hope to see you in Hogsmead. I'm filling Professor Sprout's spot as Herbology Professor starting this up coming school year."_

"_Oh well I hope to see you too Neville. Now I have to go." Christine said letting go of Neville's hand. She gave him a small smile a turned around and disapparated._

Christine smiled in her seat thinking of the memory. But it was bittersweet. When she got to the practice Helen was in bad condition. The team tried for ten hours but they lost her. Her heart gave out for being tutored for so long. And then a week before the school year for Hogwarts was going to start, Glen –the wizard who started the practice— decided to move the practice to London in order to become better known. So she never got to see Neville.

But now she sat in the quiet compartment letting her eyes drift close. Neville's smiling face was in her thoughts. What a look she would get from him when he saw her. She couldn't wait.

Thanks for reading! Please review. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week!

~ Amanda


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. We're meeting everyone in the present. YAY! I don't own HP stuff. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for errors!

Every year that Alice Longbottom, Hugo and Rose Weasley and James, Albus and Lily Potter had been on the Hogwart's Express they had only seen students. So when they walked into an almost empty compartment they were surprised to see a never before seen teacher. She was quite small with long blond hair in a braid and oval glasses hanging off of her face. Her skin was very fair but she had freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks. The six teens didn't really know what to do. But there were no more compartments that could fit all of them, so they sat; Alice and Albus next to the teacher, Hugo in front of the door on the ground and the other three in other seat.

"Hey Albus." Hugo whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"How many sickles would you give me to put a quill up the teacher's nose?" Hugo snorted. Albus let out a yelp of laughter. Alice swiftly put her hand over Albus's mouth and slapped the back of his head. His laughter stopped and was replaced with grumbles.

"Please be quiet. The teacher is trying to sleep…. Oh please stop grumbling." Alice said. Albus reached up and took Alice's hand away from his mouth but kept it in his.

"Only if you tell me why you're in such a mood." Albus said quietly.

"I'm not in a mood." She said trying to break free of Albus's grasp. But he kept his hand tight in hers.

James, Hugo, Lily and Rose sat watching with excitement forgetting about the unknown teacher. These little fights between the Albus and Alice had been going on since the middle of the summer. They did not really know why but it was quiet fun to watch Alice try and fight Albus only to end inches from him, then turning a bright red and telling him he was immature. They would then make fun of the pair by asking if they wanted them to leave the room and give them time to 'talk' with each other. But today James thought it might be fun to see what would happen if he cut in before the end of the fight.

"Lily, Rose, Hugo how about we be go fined Scott and give these two lovebirds some space?" James said coolly. Instantly Alice and Albus stopped their tug of war letting go of each other's hands.

"Shut up JAMES!" Alice and Albus yelled in unison. The mystery teacher jolted from her deep slumber.

"Are we here already?" she asked fixing her glasses, looking around the compartment and out the window. "Lord we're still hours away. What's all the fuse about?" the teens were so shocked that they started to ramble and point at each other until Alice cut in.

"I'm _really_ sorry, this is my fault. I lost my temper and yelled at my friend. My name's Alice Longbottom and I'm really sorry I woke you." she said. But the teacher just stared at Alice in aw. Alice felt very awkward. "Umm... Miss are you okay?" Alice asked tentatively. The teacher shook her head and mumbled something.

"Oh yes. It's alright Alice. I should have been awake anyway. It's just been a while since I've been here. It's still hitting me that I'm coming home." the teacher said only looking at Alice.

"Home?" Alice asked.

"Oh well Hogwarts isn't really my home... but where I lived during the summer as a kid wasn't the best...Oh God! I'm sorry again, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Christine Lewis. I'll be taking Professor Flitwick's position and I'll be head of Hufflepuff House."

"Molly will be happy about that!" James said. Christine looked over at him. She then looked around at the other and stopped at Albus.

"Albus?... Wait! Then that means you most be James and Rose and Hugo! Oh my you've all grown up." Christine said smiling them excitedly. The four of them backed as close to the seat as they could. "Oh I'm sorry." Christine said knowing she had scared them. "I met the four of you and Alice thirteen years ago at a party and I met all of your parents too."

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"But how did you know it was us?" Albus asked suspiciously.

"Well Alice said her name. And when I looked around I saw you. You're the spitting image of your father with freckle and without glasses. And then I just had to fell in the rest... With leads me to a question. Who are you?" Christine asked pointing at Lily.

"I'm Lily Potter." Lily said proudly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lily. Now can you tell me–"But the compartment door swung up to reveal Neville Longbottom. He looked quite bewildered and annoyed. He looked into the compartment and saw Alice. He gave her a stern look while shegave him a big grin.

"Hi Dad. How are you? You know I've been looking for you everywhere and couldn't find you. But luckily you found me _and_ the others!" Alice said still smiling. Neville looked up from Alice to Christine and stopped. _It can't be._ He thought. She was still the same after thirteen years of seeing her in person and five of just seeing her in the newspaper.

"Chr– Chris?" he asked bewildered. But she didn't answer. She just sat there in shock with her mouth slightly open. Neville smiled slightly at her face. He took the chance to study her closely. She still had her freckles, though there were more and the old ones were darker. Her hair had gotten larger. Some much longer that he wondered if she had cut it since they had met. She was still a little pixie thing. But now she had glasses. And under those glasses were her eyes, still speckled with green and gray.

The six teens felt terribly awkward. Alice felt the most awkward because she had never seen her father stare at someone like that _ever_. She decided that it was too silent and awkward and cleared her throat. The Christine and Neville both snapped out of the other's gaze turning away trying to hide their tomato red faces. The teens sat where they were shaking with laughter. Soon it burst into an uproar of squeals and wheezing from them. Neville waited for it to die to speak.

"Well ummm it's nice seeing you again Chris. I'll she you at the professor's meeting." he said trying to sound calm. He turned around and walked out of the compartment leaving Christine still in shock.

Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily and Alice sat looking at each other mouthing questions about what to do with Christine. Rose was about to say something when Christine got up and gathered her things still tomato faced.

"I'm sorry to leave but I just realized that I have to go to the first car." Christine said pointing in the wrong direction of front. Then she swiftly left the compartment still going in the wrong direction of the front, leaving the door open. A moment later she walked back past the compartment with an annoyed look on her face mumbling.

When the six were positive that Christine was out of earshot, conversation started up again in the compartment.

"Well that was _very_ odd." Rose said

"Yeah who knew the two of them know each other." Hugo said. The five looked at Hugo with their typical 'Why don't you ever listen when an adult opens their mouth?'

"Anyway." Rose continued. "Did you see the way they were staring at each other? It was like in all those muggle movies where to people meet for the first time and it's like love at first sight or something."

"No, I don't think it's love." Alice said folding her arms across her chest looking worried.

"Alice your not angry are you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah are you?" Lily asked "You looking kind of red in the cheeks."

"No, no I'm angry. I'm just... a little nervous about Dad." She said looking at the two girls. "My Dad never really went on a date after _she_ dropped me with Dad."

"You know you can't keep calling her that. She _is_ your mother." Albus said looking at her.

"Well, I wouldn't have to her _she_ if she hadn't left me!" Alice said defensively.

"Okay, okay don't get your wand in a knot." he replied putting his hands up in front of his chest. Then Alice sunk back into the seat.

"I'm just worried he'll get his heart broken again." Alice said honestly. Lily being like her grandmother went over to the other side of Alice and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry." Lily said warmly. "From what I can tell... Christine seems very nice. And she seems to like all of us– particularly your father. So if what we think is true, everything will be fine." Alice let her head fall onto Lily's shoulder.

"I hope you're right." Alice said hopelessly.

And for a while after that the six stayed quiet until James and Albus got on about Quidditch and then the teens went on with their normal pre-school talk about what they would do this year and OWLs and such.

But it was too bad not of them had bothered to be nosey about Christine's whereabouts, because they would have found it quite interesting.

Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

~Amanda


	3. Chapter 3

Hey okay this next chapter... It's been about a year since I last posted… sorry. I just kind of stopped. But anyway I'm back. I really wanted to write about where Christine went and what happened. So this chapter will be that. Yay! And I don't on any HP stuff. Please Please PLEASE review! And I'm sorry if there are errors!

Christine quickly moved up to the door of the first car. She had been counting them down. She had only been up in the front car once before in her first year. It was when her life had changed forever. She had the same sickening feeling in her stomach that she had the last time. Only this time she really thought she might faint. For a good five minute she stared at the door. She knew in one of the compartments sat the man that she had possibly fallen in love with, without knowing more then basic information about him. It was ridiculous! _How can this be happening! I don't even know who his favorite Quidditch team is!_

But on the other side of the door as Christine was having her mental melt down, Neville Longbottom was giving himself a pep talk while he paced back and fourth in front of the door feeling that very same sickening feeling in his stomach. _Come on Longbottom! It's a woman! It's not like she knows much about me. I barely even know the girl! Okay Neville calm down! You just have to go back to the compartment and ask her to come up to the front and talk. Yeah! That's all you have to say. _Then Neville at the same time as Christine decided to slide open the door and walk forward. And in the next five seconds there was a crashing sound and a lone compartment door opened.

With it came Jason Kopal, the Head of Ravenclaw House and professor of Transfigurations. He was an unusually tall, thin man with thick gray hair and dark greens eyes and tanned skin. He was around sixty. He was very wise and didn't judge until he had heard the whole story. So when he popped his head out and saw Neville on top of Christine both with their faces bright red and trying to get up saying a number of apologies and other things that were said too fast to understand, he waited with a small smile and understanding eyes. When the two bright face professors got up they turned to see if there was anyone. Of course Jason was standing there. Christine put a hand to her face and cursed. Neville quickly spoke up.

"Jason I know what it looks like but it's not. We both wer-" Jason rose one hand in silence.

"There is no need to worry Neville. I am guessing that you and this young woman were coming to the door at the same time and you two must have collided. And since you Neville are larger then this young woman you fell on her. Is that what happened Neville?" Jason said with a calm, low voice that seemed to bring the stress level down from a nine to a one.

"Yes." Neville said embarrassed of the event.

"Well I think that must happen to everyone, once in their life time." Jason said, making Neville and Christine look at him. "Every person must have their personal bubble popped at a time they don't want it to be popped. I for one had mine popped in a similar event to yours. About thirty years ago, I was in hurry to get to the lavatory and opened the door in a huff. At the same time a very striking woman came running out a knocked me over. She landed right on top of me with her bosom quite near my face. She felt so bad that she bought a round of firewhiskey for herself and I. But then the rest of the night was sort of blur. But some pairs were quite memorable." Jason eyes drifted upward in memory.

"Well um, thanks for understanding Jason... I'll see you at the meeting." Neville said.

"Oh wait Neville." Jason said, still daydreaming. "Who is this young lady you knocked into. You seem to know her."

"My name's Christine Lewis. I'll be—" But Christine was stopped by Jason walking over to her a putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Christine Lewis? The only child of _the_ Harper and Fredrick Lewis?" Jason questioned with intense and hopeful eyes, while still keeping his calm demeanor.

"Yes." Christine responded feeling awkward with Jason's hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." Jason said taking his hand off her shoulder and walking back into the compartment he had come from and shut the sliding door. Neville's eyes slowly moved over to Christine. She was standing very still, but her eyes were moving all around. Her eyes stopped when she caught Neville's gaze.

"What?" she asked sounding paranoid.

"Oh—nothing—you just look—umm—worried." Neville said nervously.

"I'm fine." She said folding her arms. "But thank you for asking."

"You're… welcome…" he said questioningly. A minute went by with no speaking. Christine's arms were still folded and Neville picked at his fingers. "Christine?" he asked

"Yes."

"Are you mad at me for knocking you over? Because if you are I'm really very sorry, I didn't realize there was someone on the other side. And I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I—"

"I'm not angry with you Neville." Christine said unfolding arms. "It was something that man said." She looked quite worried. Neville not thinking put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Christine flinched but eased a moment later. It was unusual having her hair ruffled by a man that was only a few years older than her. But she didn't really mined.

"Don't worry about Jason. He's a little out there. I got the same sort of greeting from him. I know how you feel." He took his hand off of her head.

"Do you really?" she said with edge on her voice. "Do you know how it feels to lose family?"

"Yes." He calmly said. "All of my family besides Alice is gone. Do you know what happened to my family?"

"No."

"Well my mum and dad were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. I was one when it happened. They were in the mental wing of St. Mungo's for the rest of there lives. They loved each other so much and they died together. I was supposed to come and see them that day. But you know they died together. They were always together… Even before Bellatrix came." Neville's fists tightened and his body stiffened. Christine took a step back from him. Neville looked up finding her eyes. They weren't scared, but worried. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's just every time I think about her my blood boils. You know I was left with my Gran, and that wasn't bad. She loved me and all, but I always wondered what it would have been like to have a mum to tuck you into bed or a dad to play Quidditch with. It just wasn't the same." Neville felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He lowered head wiping the tear away. Christine put a hand on his arm and gave it a small squeeze. Neville kept his head down.

"I know it's hard." She said. "How about we go sit down Neville." Neville nodded silently and walked to the compartment he had been staying in. He opened the door letting Christine go in first. She sat down on the edge of the seat. Neville sat down across from her. They sat there for a few minutes. Finally Neville spoke.

"So what happened to them?"

"What?" she asked.

"Your family. What happened to your family?"

"Oh." She said looking out the window. "Well… They were murdered when I was eleven. I was called up here and Dumbledore was standing at the front of this compartment with the sorting hat in hand. I was so confused. Without saying a word he had me set on the ground he put it on my head. The hat said that I was loyal and just but that would be tested. Then after a minute I was put into Hufflepuff. I was so happy. My whole family had been in Hufflepuff for generations. I thought that I was up in the front because maybe he thought I was special. But then Dumbledore took hold of me with a hand on each shoulder and said 'They're dead.' But don't think I was unaware of what he was talking about. I knew about them being in the Order. They were in it even before they were married and when Harry's parents were in it. That's how mum and dad met. But I was still shocked. Because it just wasn't mum and dad it was everyone on each side of the family. Thirty two people all captured and brought to the Malfoy's home and murdered by Voldemort. Some how the Prophet never found out. So it never got out that some little girl was left alone without anyone in the world. But anyway Dumbledore then asked me to take hold of him. I did and then in a spilt second I was in a graveyard with thirty two caskets over thirty two holes in the ground. It was then that Remus Lupin approached me he said I had to ID everyone to make sure they were all mine. At first I just stood there clutching onto Dumbledore. Remus finally had to prey me off of him and then with a pop he was gone. The whole time I hadn't cried but then I started. Bless Remus he picked me up like I was his own and just rocked me back and fourth until I was ready. When I was 'okay' he put me down and took me around all of them. The whole time he held my hand. And with every name I gave a charm was cast and their name was put on the gravestone; cousins, uncles, aunts, grandparents... The last two caskets were mum and dad. All the people there knew who they were but there was nothing on their gravestones. But instead Remus conjured up my wand and said that I should do it." Christine for the first time while telling the story smiled. "But you know I was eleven so the others had their wands out. The only one that didn't have their wand out Remus. He had put his away. He gave me the name of the charm with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. And to everyone's surprise– including my own– I inscripted my parent's gravestones. Remus was so surprised had he just picked me up and hugged me. And then again the two of us popped away before any danger came to me. We were in Dumbledore's office. And in the end he told me that I would go live with the Diggory family. Mum and Mrs. Diggory had been good friends and they were willing to take me in until I came of age. And that was that. I went on with a memory of my parents and the rest of family and the Diggory's got a new child. But I was never Cedric. I knew I never could but they tried hard not look at me and wish I was him. They loved me. They even joked when the two of were still kids that the day I came of age my parents and them were going to make me and Cedric get married." Christine chuckled lightly.

Neville let a small smile creep onto his face. Christine looked over at Neville and said. "That's it really. I went on to be top of my year and was Quidditch captain for three years. And we won it the three years I was captain. But of course Ginny and Harry weren't at school anymore. Hufflepuff even won House Cup in my seventh year. That was great."

"That's great." Neville said. "Do you think they were proud?"

"Who the Diggory's? Well yeah they were– oh you mean... well I think they were. They said that when they were in school one of the years they were in school they won the house cup. So yeah I think they were really proud."

"That's good." Neville said looking down at his thumbs. He had his father's thumbs... and hands and ears. He had his mother's eyes and nose and mouth.

"Do you think your parents are proud of you Neville?" Christine asked. Neville looked up and smiled and let his head fall back down.

"Yeah. My Gran said after the end of my fifth year was that my parents would be jumping all over me hugging me and throwing some really ridiculously huge party for me and would invite everyone on the whole planet." He chuckled while Christine let a smile come across her face. "I just wish I could have seen that."

"Maybe Alice will do something like that and you'll be able to see for yourself. She is after all the daughter of Neville Longbottom." Neville let out snort.

"Yeah clumsy, nerdy Neville Longbottom."

"But you're brave, kind and loyal. Alice seems to have taken on those good traits from you."

"Thanks Chris." Neville said blushing slightly. Suddenly the train's whistle blew and the pair jumped from their seats. Then the door slid open and there stood Minerva McGonagall with a smile.

"Ah Neville I see you have met Miss. Lewis." She said sweetly.

"Yes Minerva."

"Well very good. But I must be off. And if the two of you could please get the first years into the boats and into the castle I would very much appreciate it. Hagrid is going to be a day or so late. He had some sort of _business_ to attend to." Minerva looked at Christine. "Do you mind Christine? I am sorry to do this to you on your first day."

"Oh not at all Minvera. I haven't been on those boats in ages." Christine smiled remembering that Dumbledore had promised her that she could go next year if she wished and was surprised when Hagrid came to her that very next year asking if she wanted to come.

"Very good, very good. And thank you to the both of you. So if you two would please, in a few minutes go to the exits and get ready to get off and grab the first years, I would be so delighted."

"Okay." Christine and Neville said, as Minerva slid the door shut.

"Chris you should go get your stuff and move it to baggage compartment. I don't think you want to take anything with you on the lake." Neville said.

"Alright Neville, I'll be back in a few minutes." Christine responded. As she walked out the door she turned and gave Neville a small short wave. Neville returned it with a smile.

After five minutes or so Christine returned. Neville rose with a smile.

"So did the kids give a hard time?" he asked.

"Not really. When I went in there they were all just talking and when I came in all fell silent. But beside that James said hello to me I returned it and walked right back out."

"Oh good. Well are you ready to go?"

"Yep." she replied and then turned and then walked out the door with Neville in tow, ready for the chaos that was about occur.

Hey thanks for reading! I hope it was okay 'cause I'm never sure... Please review! _**PLEASE!**_ :) Well I'm going to _hopefully_ have the next chapter up in about a week.


End file.
